Blood Promise: what happens next
by Little-dhamphir
Summary: My first fanfic. The story takes place after Rose leaves St. Vladmir's academy in search of him. But what happens when Lissa comes into play? Comments are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

i kept running though the woods of montana. i needed will power and endurance. dimitri had gotten a head start and did not realize that i was coming for him. i needed to kill him and make things right. plus, what also gave me hope and courage was that i would have be able to see him when he was dead as well because i was shadow-kissed.

but, i was starting to make mistakes, and these were the ones that i should not have been making under any kind of circumstances. i was not watching my surroundings and i had not realized that the sun had set as well. until i saw something dark and sinister move between a set of trees near me. i froze and dropped my things. feeling sick to my stomach, i knew what was happening. what was stalking and coming towars me.

strigoi.

immediatly i moved into attack mode. scolding myself for running and using all that energy i never needed to run. i was already panting heavily and was sweating. that was showing weakness to my enemy. that was when he lunged out. i avioded his first attempt at attck by stepping sideways and out of the way quickly. the guy with the blond hair.

"well, we meet again." the blond strigoi said.

"fuck you" i said icily. "now, now let's not be hasity shall we. i mean, there is a life in danger right now and we know whose it is. " he replied back in a sweet sickly way. it was mocking me. "you're right, there is a life in danger right now and it is yours." i attcked and lunged at him. i was able to get a good punch in. for once, i caught him by suprise. i struck his face, breaking his nose. he stggered back a few steps. i pulled my stake out and lunged again. this time he was really and was able to block my move.

"my, my what a temper we have here. is it because i attacked your boyfriend or is it because i still want to kill the princess? either way, i haven't seen this type of anger in you."

while he said that he was able to pin me down to the ground. he and i struggled for a while. i immediatly had a flashback and remembered stricking dimitri in the face with my elbow, i made my move again, only to find out that it would be a worthless attack for the blond strigoi. he avioded my elbow and made a move for my neck. but i was quick. i was able push him off of me and stood on my feet as quickly as i could again. the blond one strigihtened up as well, and then attacked first this time.

i was too slow, being tired was not helping at all. i was slammed up against a tree. i never knew that a tree could cause you to hurt so much. then, the blond vampire picked me up off the ground, -another shocker and mistake tonight. i was making one too many and that was not good.- and suddenly, i felt pain again. my head struck something and it was bleeding now, i had also landed wrong on my ankle and pain had shot though my body from that place as well. my vision became blurry and i tried to get up. but something prevented me, it held me down. it was the blond strigoi. apparently, he slammed me to the ground.

drawing on my last strength, my last will-power, i threw him off of me and stood up again. taking my fighting stance once again. he attacked again and i saw something shining as he came towards me. i tried to grab my stake out of my coat, only to realise that it was not on me, it was one the ground where our struggles took place. i was unprotected and that was when he made contact with me. i felt a sharp pain in my stomach and saw the blond strigoi withdrew a snall knife. he backed away from so i could colaspe. he stood standing nearby me, watching my life slowly slip away. then he came up slowly and was bending down.

"you know, for a young girl who has killed a lot of my kind, you're not very good at your job." he was sitting mext to me, and my eyes began to betray me and were closing. all of a suden, i felt pain on my neck near the jaw line. he'd bitten me. slowly my attempt to break free grew feble and i was sucked into oblivion. *  
i had a strange nightmare. it had my mom, dimitri, lissa, mason, christian, and even eddie in it. we were all laughing in a warm and comfortable room. eddie was telling a good joke. i was having a good time and so was everyone else. but there was someone else there, someone i could not see. we were all sitting on the floor while i was trying to block out some voice. it kept saying 'rose, wake up. wake up rose. please.' over and over i kept hearing it, but i also kept on ignoring it. this was too perfect of a dream. everyone was either moroi or dhamphir and things were normal in the dream. suddenly, the dream shifted and i saw myself lying in the woods nearby. someone was trying to wake me up, but looked too afraid to touch me. i was confused. how could someone be so frantic over a sleeping body?

immediately, i soon as i thought of that question, i also had the answer. it was lissa. that was when i started to panic. only to find that my 'dream' started to shift again. or, it was the same one...

still, holding on to the bond, i was now able to see two strigoi emerge. one placed an arm around her and tried to lift her up, but lissa tried to fight them off. 'lissa stop!' it was a man's voice. one that i longed for within the past seven days. she calmed down, also realizing who it was. it was dimitri and the other strigoi was molly.

lissa broke down crying again, saying how she couldn't somehow heal me. this confused me. molly came up to her and said that it was okay, that i was not going to die. them i saw dimitri reach down though lissa's mind bend down and pick me up. then, my dream indeed began to shift again. this, i was not happy with. i was not happy with it at all. 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two:

"little dhamphir, what a pleasure it is to see you again!" adriann was emerging from behing a pillar. i looked around me and saw i was in a beautiful home somewhere. "do you like this place, it's my mansion." adrian sighed.

"wow". that was all i was able to say. this place was amazing. it was decorated to show all three fine points: simplcity, cost, and above all, elegance. i was standing is some hallway apparently.

"i know, but this is what you get with life." adrian sighed. it seemed like this was not what he wanted, it looked like he wanted more.

"i don't mean to be rude or anything, but now is not the best time to be interupting my dreams. plus, i have only been gone for an hour or two." i replied to him softly.

"actually, it is nearly dawn. you have been gone for nine hours. but, i am just wondering, have you seen lissa anywhere? she seemed to have disappeared a few hours after you left."

"what? that dosen't make sense, what do you mean she disappeared?" i asked.

"she isn't anywhere on the school campus. she left. like you did, but no one is blaming you for kidnapping her this time." adrian chucked at some stange joke.

"i don't know where she is, and she isn't with me." -i paused when everything started to come together - "actually, i saw her though my bond. she found someone in the woods nearby the school. i was scared for the person, but i couldn't get a good look at the person." only, i knew the person was me, injured and hurt badly, but i wasn't going to tell him this. not after all the kills i have made within the past five months with the strigoi.

"do you know how far out in the woods she is?"

"no, i'm sorry, my bond dosen't include a gps you know". i was starting to get annoyed. this was not how i wanted my birthday to turn out.

"well, if you do meet her, give me a call and the school as well. oh and uh, happy birthday." adrian left me along with the dream he made up for me. but, before everything became dark, he placed a cell phone in the same bag that i left with, when i dropped out of the academy.

i remember being awake at one point, but it did not last long. whoever was carrying me was running. "we have to hurry up, the sun is almost out!" one person said.

"over there is a small cave, we'll seek shelter there." said a second voice. a calm voice. this voice was one that i reconnized, but i did not know whose it was. nothing was making sense. after that, i didn't hear anything. black waters slowly came over me, and i welcomed them.

i remember hearing someone call my name over and over. but i was too weak to respond, finally, when i thought i had the strength to respond back, i lost conciousness. this happened many times and it became more and more annoying. whoever it was would not shut up! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Finally, I slowly regained conciousness again and tried to open my eyes. But they were heavy and didn't want to seem to respond. "Rose." Someone called my name again and I was determined to responed this time. "Rose, please try to open your eyes."

When I was finally able to, I saw Lissa hovering over me. She broke down and was relieved that I was alright, but I was not in the woods, I quickly glanced around and saw I was in a hospital.

"Why am I here?" I asked her.

"I found you dying on the ground about 15 miles from the school. I panicked--"

"Wait, please tell me that you did not run away from the school this time!"

"I did and I want to help you. You were right about you wanting to do something for you for once. I was rong to step in the way. I felt bad and came after you. I should not have used compulsion on you and... -she paused- And it was wrong."

"Okay... so how were you able to find me? I left before you did." I replied back to Lissa.

"I heard fighting nearby and ran towards it because somehow I knew that the fight was between you and someone else. Once, I got closer, I saw that I was right. What scared me was that I saw you fail. I had never been that scared before. I acted on impulse and used compulsion on the blond Strigoi and he left the area. I tried to heal you, but something prevented me this time. You were bleeding and the blood started to look good. Oh, god, was I scared. Then Molly and Dimitri found us and Dimitri carried you to some local cave nearby and we stayed there until dark. No one could stop the bleeding. Molly had to apply pressure on the knife wound while dimitri carried you later on to the Hospital here in Missoula. They left afterwards and went on, they mentioned about going back to Russia. I can't--"

"Wait, how long have i been here?"

"Two days." She replied confused.

"And... he left me here?"

"He told me, he didn't want to do that, but his hunger was too powerful for him to stay near us. He and Molly almost tried to finish you off because you were bleeding so much back in the caves, thay couldn't control their hunger, I used compulsion on them as well and it worked for a little while."

That was when a nurse came in. She looked at us and looked like she thought that we were about to start a fight, but shook her head and went to give me a checkup. The news about Dimitri leaving me was too much, I kept fighting the tears back, but I was unsuccessful at the attempt. Luckily, the nurse left before I gave in and cried silently, while Lissa tried to comfort me. This was too much, Dimitri was indeed a Strigoi and the blond one that attacked me was still somewhere, somewhere alive. As quickly as the tears came, I too, was outraged. 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't remember much after I started to cry. Only a sharp jab in my arm and nice comfortable sheets. Things wern't good for me. Dimitri was indeed a Strigoi and the sliver of hope that I held for the past couple of days that he wasn't a strigoi seemed to shatter into a thousand of tiny pieces. The love of my life was gone and somewhere in the world, and I had no more leads except that he was in Russia. Not only was Dimitri taken from me, but Mason as well. He was murdered by Strigoi and I had to see it happen. It was a good thing that the murder was quick. A simple snap to the neck. I knew that was one of the quickest and least painful ways to die, but it was also considered to be the most disturbing for me to watch in Action. In the end, I killed the strigoi murderer in what was considered to be a 'blind fury'. Decapitation with a dull sword. He wasn't the only strigoi I killed in order to avenge him. The man was with a woman and it seemed like they were going out or were married. Either way, they were in love. A sickly gross kind too.

Now, I HAD to save Dimitri, he needed my help. He and I even made that promise in the car trip to the mall with Lissa, Natalie, Victor and everyone else. I stopped my mental thinking when I heard someone talking.

"No, she's been asleep for a few hours. The medicine should start to wear off, we'll know when she stirrs." All I knew about this mysterious person was that it was a female, and obviously an adult.

"Thank you. Also, do you know where Rose's things are? She mentioned something about a phone a few times, and asked me to put it on the table next to her." Lissa! Thank god I can recongnize a voice here.

"I'll go and get her things. Miss. Listen, your sister will be fine. Her knife wounds have healed so fast. She'll be able to leave tomorrow after she wakes up."

"Thank you Dr. Wise." Lissa replied. I heard foot steps retreat and opened my eyes then. Lissa was sitting in a chair in the far right hand courneer in my room. She had her eyes closed, and I could tell that she hadn't slept at all really. You could see the faint purple outline under her eyes.

"You should know that sleep is not a terrible thing. In fact-"

"Rose! You're awake!" Lissa practically shouted. She ran over too me and literally jumped onto my bed and tried to squeaze me to death with her hug. I laughed.

"Glad to see you too you know." I said.

"Just please dont have another mental breakdown again. That was awful to watch-"

"Wait! I....had.....a mental breakdown? Plus, what was that conversatition about a phone? How did you know it was in my bag of things? I asked her as quickly as I could. before she could interupt me again.

"Yeah, don't you remember?" Yes, I did, but I didn't know that was a breakdown. "No." I lied.

"Well, you did and the nurse gave you something to sleep for a while. Oh, before, you were totally out, you kept mumbling something about the phone in your dream with Adrian. I told the docotor that you had one in your bag. She should be back soon." As soon as Lissa said that. A woman in a white doctor's coat came in my room with my bag. Apparently she was my doctor.

"Hello Rose, how are we feeling today?"

"Fine" I told her.

"That's good. well; -she paused- here's your things. Also, you hould be glad that you have a great sister you know." She walked over to me and handed my bag to me.

"Thanks. I know, Liss is the best." I told her as sweetly as I could.

With that, she left. That... was wierd I told myself.

"So..." I started. "What's this about you being my sister?" I asked Lissa. "Well; you had to have someone in your immediate family to give the okay to admit you once you were stable from your knife wound, and I used compulsion on some lady, I claimed I was her sister and said a few other things and just like that, you got a room." Lissa said that like it was no big deal.

"Thanks" I sincerely said. "That was really sweet of you."

"You're welcome." she replied.

"Hey, where exactly am I?"

"You're in the hospital in Missoula." She replied absentmindedly.

"Lissa-" I started as I tried to get out of my bed. She turned to look at me. "You really should get some sleep. Honestly, I don't need this bed. Take it for a while. Plus, you tend to get really cranky when you dont sleep well." She was shocked.

"And, where are you going to sleep?" She replied with skeptism.

"Honestly, all I really want to do is just strech my legs, and check out the new phone I got." I replied honestly. "Hmm. Fair enough." she said. Then Lissa came over and literally crashed on my bed -well she did not fall onto it, but came close to- before falling asleep. I took the chair. This was going to be a looooong night. I told myself. 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I DO NOT OWN Vampire Academy, I am just letting people know the direction of how Blood Promise could go. (But I doubt it. ;) ) THAT is all. Also, comments would be very helpful too.

-  
Freedom! That was all I could think as I was leaving the hospital. Pure, sweet freedom. It was practically bliss! Plus, Lissa was in a really good mood the next day and that brightened my attitude too. She was no longer tired.

The first thing that we did, was that we had to walk to the nearest Rent-A-Car place. It was three miles away from the hospital. When we arrived there, it was lunchtime in the human world.

"Hello, Welcome to Rent-A-Car. How may I help you?" A friendly sales lady asked.

"My friend Lissa and I are here to rent a car for two days please." I replied sweetly.

"May I see some identification?" The lady asked.

"Sure." I said. I reache into my bag of things and pulled out one of my five wallets that I used to carry the money that Adrian gave me before I left. (Let me tell you, it was A LOT.) Inside, I pulled out my driver's liscense that I got when I was on the run with lissa. I showed it to the lady.

"Thank you." She replied. Thank god, I thought. It would have been bad if I had been denied access to a car. Then again, I WAS eighteen.

"Hey Lissa, why don't you stay here and i'll go choose a car for us." I told her nicely while the lady was checking to make sure that the liscense wasn't a fake.

"Alright." She replied.

Luck was on Lissa's side today. The sky was cloudy when we left the hospital. When we arrived, it looked like a BIG storm was comming. I stepped out the nearest door while the lady was finishing up with my license.

Looking around I saw that all the cars were fairly new. That was good. I didn't know how Lissa could handle an old run down car. As I searched the cars, I saw a green Nissan Altima that was four years old. I headed back inside afterwards so I could finish the papers and get the car.

Suprisingly, the lady didn't doubt me and Lissa. She let us borrow the car for the two days. The cost wasn't all that bad either. It was only $150.00. I paid that off in cash.

Now that was done with. I headed to the bank, to gain access to my account.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you like the story so far? I post in short chapters, so I can update frequently. (Almost daily basically.) Comments WOULD be helpful. Just push the green button. ;p 


	6. Chapter 6

Just want to say, that I do not own the offical Vampire Academy series. Jst this fan fic. Oh, I was amazed to see that people who have seen my story lives in one of these countries: USA, Australia, Austria, Canada, UK, Germany and even Israel. Yay!!! My story is becoming global. Now, back to it. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lissa and I arrived at the Bank of America around 12:15 pm. It was wierd to both of us to have our schedules reversed... again. Lissa, seemed to be taking it okay. Later tonight our feeding habits would have to start all over. That, I wasn't looking foreward too.

"Welcome young ladies," A man who looked to be in his early twenties said. "How may I help you."

"I have a account that needs to be activated by Mr. Ivashkov." I replied nicely.

"What's Mr. Ivashkov's first name?" He replied in a somewhat bored tone.

"Adrian." I said.

"The man started typing away at the computer next to him. "Ah ha." He said to himself. He turned and walked away for a few minutes, and came back with a sheet of paper.

"Please sign this here, here, and here," He told me. I signed the areas that he pointed to on the sheet.

"Now," he said almost a minute later. "Is there anyone else who will be using this account?" He asked.

"My friend Lissa will." I replied. The man handed her a sheet of paper and had her sign all of the areas as well.

After that was done, the man told us to wait for one more moment before we left. He took the sheets of paper that bored our signatures, and carried them off somewhere. A couple minutes later, he came back with to bank cards so we could use them at ATMs.

"Alright, your paper work is complete." The man started. Now, all I need is some proof of Residency and you can have the cards.

"Ummm...... about that," I started, "You see, Lissa and I just graduated from High School last week, and we came up here to start looking for jobs. We dont have a home yet." I told him.

"I'm sorry ladies, but you need to have some prrof of a place that your staying at before I can hand you your bank cards." He replied.

I sighed in defeat. "Alright." I said to him.

Turning to Lissa, I started to speak. "Come on, we need to find a home now."

"Okay." She replied.

***

Lissa and I looked around for a realator's office as we searched the town.

"I'm hungry." Lissa said, "And look! There's a McDonalds. Can we please eat something Rose?" She asked.

"Sure" I said. "But, we going through the dirve through." The sun will start to set soon and with the cloudy sky, it gives the perfect opportunity for the Strigoi to come out earlier than usual." I told her, as I somehow recited a sentence from one of my textbooks.

"Okay." she said. "Rose, please tell me that you know of a way to fend off the Strigoi's? She asked as we pulled up to the menu outside.

"I know of two ways, Lissa. ---"

"Welcome to Mcdonalds, how may I help you?" An overly cheerful lady said before I could finish what I was saying.

"Do you know what you want Lissa?" I asked her.

"A double cheeseburger combo with a side rder of large fries." She replied hungrily.

"Anything else?" The overly cheerful said said again.

"I would like to have the number three. Can you make both meals combos please?" I replied.

"Sure thing." She said. "That'll be $10.64" She said. I pulled up to the window and handed the lady a 20 while she handed me the food and my change.

"Thank you, and have a grrreat day!" She replied. She sounded like Tony the Tiger on the ceral commercials.

"You too. " I repied as I started to get annoyed with her.

"Lissa, what I tried to say earlier was that I know of to ways to get away from Strigoi. You have nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Dimitri-" (uh oh, at the mention of his name, it sent ice daggors into my stomach) " - I mean, a guy taught me that in some cases, it is more safe to run away from them. Another way is to simply kill them" I told her while reaching into my coat pocket to show her the stake too.

"Wow Rose. I honestly feel more safe with you than I did at the school." Lissa said.

"Which reminds me... How DID you get away from the school Lissa."

"I ran to the south side of the fence and climed over it, then listened for both you and Strigoi." She said in between bites. I personally hadn't touched my food yet, because I found a realator ten minutes from leaving the Mcdonald's drive through.

I pulled up in front of the building and did a quick scan of the area before unlocking the doors and heading inside. The area was indeed clean of Strigoi because I did not have that sick feeling in my stomach either.

"Come on Liss, we need to head inside. We'll finish our food in there." I said before climbing out. She followed me into the office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like the story so far. Don't worry, things will get a bit more intresting REALLY soon. Strigoi-wise. Hehe. 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: The actual Vampire Academy Series DOES NOT belong to me. But this version does. The NEXT chapter will be very intresting. This is just another in-between chappie. Trust me, the story will get better. :)

Comment/Feedback is appreciated. Believe me, it helps my story! So..... go push that little green button after you read this!!! ;p

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shockingly, the inside of the building was something that I did not expect. It was not that dull, common look of a typical office you would see anywhere. It was..... Honestly I don't know how to put it.

On the left hand side of the water was just a simple cascading water fall. The freaking thing was huge! That was all it was. No lies there! On the righthand side, was the fluffiest wall couch I had ever seen before! The color had a rich cashmere-like taste to it. You could sooo tell that it was expensive. On the back wall was the name of the place that was painted Black saying: Missoula Reality in the wierdest but cool style. It was a cross etween your typical ganster handwriting and the fancy scripture that females have when they wrote letters back then. It was beautiful. Oh, did I mention that the walls were painted a teal?

But wait!- Tht wasn't all there was to it. In the center, there was a round, circular desk where the whole thing was glass. The top part was clear, but the base of the desk was tinted black! I had to admit, if there was a competion for the best interior design for a office building... this would win by a land slide.

Lissa and I stood there practically marveling at it.

'Rose... this is absolutly beautiful!' Lissa Thought.

"I know."

'Who DESIGNED this?!' was the next thought I recieved.

"I have no clue."

'Come on, let's meet the people here now.' That thought was.... how do I put it. Wierd. Lissa wasn't ever really thought like that on a social level. I mean, come on! The though was confusion, marvel, jealousy... the WHOLE works to it! It was quickly pushed aside when I young woman came into the room from a hidden hallway behind the simple waterfall.

"Hello, What may I do for you?" She asked sincerly.

"Umm...." Was all I could manage.

"My sister Rose and I are looking for a home. Our parents just passed away in a car accident last month and in their will, it stated that Rose was to be my caretaker until I went to college with her. Also, before we could get the money needed for college, we would need to have a home. Do you have anything that is avaible right now?" That was AMAZING! Lissa's lie made me almost believe that was the truth. Then again.... There WAS some truth in it. I mean- COME ON! Who knew she had it in her?!

"I actually do have a small selection avaible." The woman replied. She honestly pitied us. "Please follow me." And so... we did.

***

The woman's office was unique. It didn't follow suit of the welcome area. You could tell that this woman cared about the evvironment. Her room was REALLY stylish and 100% green I guess you could say. Lissa and I sat down accross from her and she started asking us questions about the kind of house that we would prefer. This took about 30 minutes. Some of the questions were similar to these:

"What kind of yard do you like?"

"Do you prefer communities with or without gates?"

"Do you prefer houses with upgrades?"

"Do you like to have your own pool/hot tub?"

"How many bedrooms are you looking for?"

"Do you want a house with a view of the Wilderness?"

ect. ect. ect.

As the lady asked us some questions Lissa and I would reply with our answers and the lady typed them into her computer. (Which was actually a laptop) "Well," She finally said after we waited for the results of our future home. "There are two houses that meet your criteria." She started. "Shall we go look at them?"

"What time is it?" I asked out of the blue.

"1:30. Why?" the Woman asked absent-mindedly.

"Umm....... I just realized that we have an appointment at two for a job. Is there anyway that we can come back tomorrow?" I asked her while being afraid of the answer.

"No problem. Miss-?"

"Miss Hathaway" Was the reply that came out of my mouth with relief.

"Miss Hathaway." She repested. "How about you guys come over around 11 am tomorrow and I'll show you the home. Does that sound good?" She asked.

"Sure!" That'll work with us. I told her.

She handed me a name card that said. 'Luica Stoker:' and below it, 'Top realator in the Missoula area' It included her phone and email as well as the address of where her office was located at.

***

"What was THAT all about Rose?" Lissa started when we were in the car.

"What was WHAT about Liss?" Was the reply. I was currently pre-occupied for a clothing store. Or... a mall.

"The lie about how we needed to leave early?" Was the next statement said. Only, this one had a hint of anger to it.

"I didn't want to arrive tomorrow in the same clothes again. I mean- think about it Lissa, don't you think the lady would look at us wierdly if she saw us wearing the same cloth- Ah ha! A mall! Let's go shop for a few outfits!" I nearly shouted the last part of my sentence. What made it funny was that Lissa practically jumped into the air. Hehe.

Now, off to the nearest Forever 21 store. God, that is the BEST store ever!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! It's me little-Dhamphir-, here is the latest chapter. Enjoy! Hey, I will be doing a contest starting on May 1st- May 5th. I need people who like this story to create a chacter based off the Vampire Academy series. In other words, I need you to create a character that would fit into the world of VA. The person could be Dhamphir, Moroi, Strigoi, male female, ect.

Requirements:

`Needs to have a Name `Needs to be some kind of Vampire `Age needed `Personality/qualities about them.  
`Describe physical appearance please

An example will be posted in the comments page. I will have three winners, 1 for Moroi, Dhamphir, and Strigoi. The winners will have their characters mentioned in the story later on. Thank you. Now, I'm done with the mumbling, so here is the chapter!

************************************************************************************************************************

Oh. My. God. The mall had 579?! No way! I fucking LOVE that store. No lies either. They had REALLY cute clothes at affordable prices. Forever 21 was the same way too. But still 579!?

"Lissa! Look! It's myyyyyy favorie store! Come on! Let's go and check it out!" I shouted and almost started jumping up and down.

She laughed at me. I laughed back. I was too happy about this. Don't get me wrong, Forever 21 was the BEST store ever! But, 579 was EVEN BETTER.

When we entered the store, I immediatly went to the graphic t-shirt section and grabbed a medium and a large shirt. I was sure of my size, and I needed to try them on, and I wasn't planning on leaving Lissa out of my sight the whole time either. AS of now, the full effects of guardiannship took over, but these were different circumstances. I'm both point and rear guards and I had my eyes everywhere. This was when the Strigoi would come out on a typical cloudy day. My bad. I should've been paying attention to the time better.

"Hey Lissa, I need to try on two sizes real quick. Can you please come with me?" I pleaded with her.

"Sure. Hey, I thought that you wern't supposed to do that when you're on guardian duty Rose."

"I'm not, but things have changed." Was my reply.

"I know, I know, this would be Strigoi prime time right now," She said like it was no big deal. "But, I mean, come on! You're considered to be a bad-ass guardian on the Academy's campus too you know."

"Lissa, there isn't only Strigoi that is after you. The guardians are more than likely looking for you too. You know." Her happiness changed drastically. She was scared.

"You're right Rose. I probably messed up your plans to giv Dimitri redemption too. Didn't I?" If Lissa was scared before she said that, then she had to be frightened. And THAT scared me.

"No Lissa, you didn't mess them up. I'll still figure out a way to redeem Dimitri, you're now my number one concern." I said while hugging her.

"Thanks Rose, I really needed that."

"You're welcome, now come on! We need to try on clothes now. Do you have some outfits to try on?"

"Yeah!" Her mood perked up at the sound of trying on now clothes as we headed to the changing rooms.

***

Upon arriving, I did a quick search through the empty stalls for Strigoi or guardians. When there was none, Lissa and I entered the nearest changing room that was close to the actual clothes themselves. Luck was soo on our side this time. The stall was large.

Before we entered I asked if she had any problems with changing in the same room as me and she replied back that she was cool with it. Relief flooded through me, and I quickly tried on the two shirts. The large one worked the best and I was finished.

I left Lissa to finish changing in peace, but I stayed in the store. I was just grabbing all the cute large shirts that I could find as well as looking out for danger. All of a sudden things changed. I heard shouting right outside the store.

I turned to look out the immensly large glass window and saw two humans arguing. One was a female and the other was a male. Instictivly, I reached for the stake that was hidden in my coat and took comfort in that action while listening to the conversation. It sorta went like this:

F: seriously! The man was creepy!!!"  
M: "I don't care, you had no right to slap him!"  
F: "He tried to hit on me!"  
M: "How?" the man asked. You could tell that the man was not believing ANY of this.  
F: "He sniffed my neck, and he also told me that I smelled good."

My hand tightened on the stake. Adrinaline was starting to coarse through me right now, and my breathing started to pick up just a bit.

M: The man saw how frightened she was. "What did he look like?"  
F: The man was pale, -like Extremely Pale- and his eyes had this wierd thin red ring around them. He moved really quickly too.

Oh. My. God. This couldn't be happening. There was no way that I would encounter Strigoi twice in the same week. As soon as the woman said that, the Strigoi appeared beside her.

The man blinked. Apparently confused that the Strigoi appeared RIGHT before him.

Strigoi: "Hello. My name is Ethan. Did I cause a disturbance among you two?" The Strigoi was started to get thirsty. The look was in his eyes clearly.

M: "Actually, no. You didn't. My baby just over reacted." The man said in a calm manner. The man was sooo an actor. His posture even confirmed it. F: "Jace! Don't tell him that!" The feamle said with dispair. "He doesn't nee--"

I didn't wait to hear the rest of the converstaion. I just grabbed a whole bunch or random clothes and ran to the cash register. I needed to get Lissa out of here.

Thank god, that there was no one waiting in line. I just paid the clothes with two $100 bills. 1/2 of the cost was my clothes. The other was Lissa's.

Lissa emerged from the dressing room, and saw the strigoi and let out a small scream. Oh God! The strigoi turned his head and saw her. She was offically his prey and he started to come towards her. Thge rules had changed. There are now two hunters and a prey. I guess you could say that I was like the mother lion and Lissa was my cub. I was not going to let this lion kill her. I'm territorial and I fight to the death I thought as I grabbed my stake out of my coat and run towards Lissa.

AN: I have to stop here and start on my homework. Don't worry though, I won't let the suspence kill you for too long. Hehe.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Flash-back time!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!! Now, get to reading!

Oh, Two things btw:

1: Richelle was the creator of the flashback used in story.... NOT ME!!!

2: I have a competition tomorrow, that starts REAL early EST time. So, I might nit be able to update tomorrow. IF that is the case, then there will be two chapters waiting for you guys Saturday EST time. Thanks for reading.

p.s. I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY. I ujst own this fanfic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The way that the Strigoi stalking Lissa in a MALL made me go back to a fash back:

***Flashback***

"Hey," I asked, moving on to the next streches, "what's with all the running anyway? I mean, I realize the importance of stamina and all that, but shouldn't I be moving on to with a little hitting? They're still killing me in group practice."

"Maybe you should hit harder," her replied drily. "I'm serious,"

"Hard to tell the difference." He set the book down, but didn't move from his sprawl. "My job is to get you ready to defend the princess and fight dark creatures, right?"

"Yup."

"So tell me this: suppose you manage to kidnap her again and take her off to the mall. While you're there, a Strigoi comes at you. What will you do?"

"Depends on what store we're in."

He looked at me.

"Fine. I'll stab him with a silver stake."

Dimitri sat up now, crossing his long legs in one fluid motion. I still couldn't figure out how someone so tall could be so graceful. "Oh?" He raised his dark eyebrows. "Do you have a silver stake? Do you even know how to use one?"

I dragged my eyes away from his body and scowled.

"Okay. I'll cut his head off."  
"Ignoring the fact that you don't have a weapon to do that, how will you compensate for the fact that he may be a foot taller than you?"  
I straightened up from touching my toes, annoyed. "Fine, then I'll set him on fire."

"Again with what?"

"Alright I give up. You've already got the answer. You're just messing with me. I'm at the mall and I see a Strigoi. What do I do?"

He looked at me and didn't blink. "You Run." ***End of Flashback***

"ROOOSE!!!!!" Lissa shouted and I was pulled into her head. I saw that the Strigoi had only taken a step and he continued to pursue us. I had to fight my way out of her head.

Thinking about Dimitri usually helped. Once I thought of his name, I was able to pull out.

"Come On!" Shouting at her. I was actually grateful that the Russian Bad-ass god actually helped me out in this case. I grabbed. Liss's hand and I began to run.

I was looking for ways on how to escape the mall. Luckily, there was still JUST enough light left that could pass through the cloudy sky and it would irritate the Strigoi. Finding my escape, I entered a store called Barnes. I quickly climbed the stairs up to the second story of this store. I glanced from the upper story and saw that the Strigoi had still followed us. I ran through the isle's that contained books on the shelves. When something caught my eye. It was a foreign language section and it had a sale going on where all Russian books were 25% off. I grabbed a few, not paying attention to the titles, except tor the words "Beginner" and "Intermediate". The books gave me an idea.

Seeing how we were in a mall full of PEOPLE and guards with guns, I ran with Lissa towards the escalator. Glancing towards the moving stairs that went up, I glanced at the strigoi who decided to take the elevator. What the- Oh yeah! The place was covered with glass windows and had a side entrance. That HELPED A LOT. I ran to the nearest cash register. I knew that Ethan would not attack us. What was better was that a mall cop was standing next to the register's as well!

"Hello. Welcome to Barnes." A kind man asked.

"Hi. My sister and I are on a scavenger hunt and we would LOVE it if you could please ring up these books. We're really close to winning the 5,000 dollars and we only have 3 minutes left before the competition is over." Huffing for I was almost out of breath. The knife wound didn't seem to agree with this type of torture

"Sure thing." He ran up the books that fastest that I have ever seen a person do. Lissa was absoultly terrified about this whole situation and stayed quiet during my so called speech. I glanced back at the elevators when the Strigoi stepped out of the elevator. It was pure luck when the sun decided to shine and blocked him from taking the escaltors, or elevator. For once, Karma was actually treating me REALLY well.

The man finished and told me that the total was $88.08 dollars. I handed him another hundred and told him the rest was a tip for him. I dragged Lissa and our things out of the nearest door and ran towards our car.

We parked in one of the last rows possible. Right before Lissa and I reached the car, I handed her the stuff and told her to get in quickly so we could escape. Just when we got, there, the Strigoi, blocked MY door to the car. I threw Lissa the car keys and told her to get inside and lock the door. She listened without any comment what so ever.

That was when things started to get dirty. Eathan and I just stared at each other. He was the first to break the silence.

"You must be the infamous Rosemarie Hathaway. What a great honor it was for me to stumble accross you two with no other guardians around. That's not good for the last Dragomir Princess you know."

"Just shut the hell up and leave us before I kill you Eathan. Actually, I'll just kill yoou right here right now." I said in the icy tone ever.

Once said. I attacked. Still holding the stake in my hand he and I began to fight. Both throwing and landing blows. He came in with a straight on attack, and I decided a trick would work best. I stood there, and pretended I gave up in defeat. He stopped halfway from his lunge and started at me. In the background, Lissa was frantically yelling at me with fear. She was fooled too from my plan.

"I give up."

"I can see." Eathan replied in a confused mannor. "Oh, well, -he shrugged- it only makes the attack much easier for me. Then he lunged again and I simply shoved my stake into the air. It struck him in the heart and let out an agonizing scream, before dying. I stood there smiling.

I bent down to clean the stake off with his shirt. It was covered with blood that was stolen from his victims. Or at least, that was how I saw it. Then I grabbed out a small camera that I had had for a long time and took a picture of the Strigoi Ethan. Before heading into the car, I took a good look at him. He was young, but very strong. He no doubt had Moroi blood at some point in his life. His was also Handsome and was in his early twenties. It looked like he was Italian, (except for his skin) but had the classic American accent. I would've SOOOO gone out with him had he not been a Strigoi. That guy could've passed for a super model.

Lissa broke into my thoughts.

'come on Rose! Please! Stop staring at him. He is DEAD now. please.' she pleaded.

I turned and ran towards the car. It was now four. I needed to get Lissa to a hotel and fast! Ethan was my first kill I've made since he became a Strigoi. My mentor would've been proud of me had he seen that. I smiled to myself for that. Maybe I would be able to redeem him after all I thought.

*****************

Hope you liked it! I have to prepare for a competition I am going to May 1st so I may not be able to update for that day this week. If that is the case, then I'll post three chapters this weekend. I promise. Oh, the dalogue that had this between it: "Quote" was an actual part of the vampire Academy series. I DO NOT OWN THAT PART! RICHELLE MEAD DOES! The dialogue occurs in chapter seven and it took place on pages 92-94. BTW, I loved the "You run." sentence from Dimitri. I always LOL from that. :)

REVIEW'S help! Just push that little green button. Hehe, it reminds me of going green. *lol's at myself* I think i'll mention about going green in here. That would be fun.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I don't own VA. Thanks for all of you who have commented on my story so far! It means a lot to me. Even the people who have favorited my story as well.

I drove in silence to the nearest decent hotel that I could find. Soon, I did manage to find one, but it wasn't a luxury hotel. Nope, it was a Hampton. I pulled up and dragged Lissa into the building with me. I had her hold onto the books and clothes while she sat in the Lobby, while I checked out a room to stay.

"Good Evening! Welcome to the Hampton." A woman said with a fake smile.

"Hello. I need a room for today, if that is possible." I replied in a nice tone.

"For hong long do you plan on staying here?" She asked.

"How much is it for one night?" I replied.

"$350. Now, about the ammount of nights you will be staying?" She tried to pry out of me.

"Two is all. Would cash up front be okay?" I asked her.

"That is fine by mean. Do you have some form of id? I am not allowed to give out rooms to teenagers under 18."

"I do, I reached for my bag that was on the ground. -huh, I don't remember carrying it in here. I thought.- Looking inside the bag, I found my wallet that contained 700 dollars left and handed the cash to her first. Then I pulled out my license as well." The lady looked at the name tag for the briefest moment and handed it back to me. Then she stood up from the counter from where she was sitting at, and walked away.

She was a typical pretty woman in her early thirties. She wore a name tag that said her name was Luisa. He wore little make-up. You could tell that she preferred the natural look. I liked her for that. You don't meet many people who look and act liked that. Then, she returned with two card keys. Here you go, you're on room 218. It is a suite and has a balcony. I hope you'll enjoy it. It was all we had left." She said.

"Thank you. Where do I go to head to the room?" I replied.

"Turn right down the hall way off to the side of the front desk. Then keep walking straight until you reach the elevators. Then, just follow the room numbers on the doors until you reach your own room." She replied with a fake smile again.

"Alright." I replied before turning to walk towards Lissa.

Lissa stood up from her seat and walked up to me about halfway. Then we turned and followed the woman direction's that would lead us to our rooms.

*******************

Our room was nice. It had a kitchen and a little den across from each other when we first entered. Off down a hallway was a two part bathroom. One, was a small room that had a door. Inside you had your shower/bath tub and toilet. Outside the small room, was a place that had your mirror and sinks. That would sure be convient for us I thought. Next to the sink/part bathroom, you had a separate area to sleep and a closet to hold you're clothes in.

"Lissa..."

"Hmm?"

"Is this okay with you?"

"It's fine. I actually like it. It fits my needs." She replied.

Just to be on the safe side, I opened up to her, and saw that she was calm and didn't seem to mind this place. She knew it wasn't luxury, but she also knew that it wasn't a dump. Plus, she wasn't kidding when she said that it did fit her needs. All she wanted was a nice soft bed and a good hot shower. "Good." I told her. "Hey Lissa,"

'yeah' she replied with out saying so.

"Do you have a tooth brush and tooth paste?" I asked her.

"No," she said with a shocked look on her face. "you?" she asked when she set the bags of stuff on the floor beside one of the beds before flopping on it.

"No." As if it was by coinicdence, I noticed a piece of pink paper taped to the sink. On it, it said:

Welcome to the Hampton in Missoula. We hope you will enjoy your stay here. We understand that things can happen and you may have forgotten one of your toilitries. Just give us a call down at the front desk and we'll send you some of the things you need for free. Thank you. Have a nice stay!

Wow, that was convienent. I called down just like it said and I got us a tube of tooth paste (small of course), two tooth brushes, and even two combs. Lissa and I got ready for bed at the same time. I let her have the shower for a while. She needed it.

While she did that, I checked all around, and saw that the room would have been difficult to get into. But, not impossible. I decided that it would be best if I didn't sleep too long. When Lissa and I got out of the shower, we both discussed about what the watch times would be. She had a two hour watch while I had six. I felt bad for making lissa get up at 4 in the morning, but she insisted on it. She wasn't going to let me stay up all night with out any sleep. But still.

I gave in and agreed with her, and I told her that I had first watch and she could do nothing about that. It was now Strigoi prime time for hunting and I didn't want to take any chances. She agreed on the comprimise before going straight to bed.

I went into the den and sat while listening for any danger in the dark. It was going to be a long night. In the meantime though, I thought, I should come up with a shopping list when we were going to be in target tomorrow, and that was what I did too. 


	11. Chapter 11

An: This is not TUESDAY's CHAPTER, but SATURDAY's. I'll post Tuesdays later on. SUNDAY'S chapter will be posted later on today or tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two...Thiry....in.....the......morning. OMG. Who knew staying up like this could be so tirring. Especially since, I have completed the list for Target. The total (if I guessed close to the actual cost to the list of items) should be: $365.98 (and that's not including tax.) for both me and Lissa. I just had close to three thousand left before I ran out of money that Adrain had gave me. That's wasn't good, for I had no clue how long it would take before I ran out of money, before I could gain access to my bank account.

What's worse is that I don't really want to wake Lissa up soon. She should'nt have to guard me while I slept, that was MY job. I am taking this guardian thing seriously right now, but I don't want to guard either. Not until all of my problems were sorted out.

Then I heard a crash. From what it sounded like, it was a broken window. I immediatly ran to Lissa to wake her up. Afraid that it could have been a Strigoi. I would -honestly- be pissed it is was a human break-in, but still, it sounded like an intruder all the same. What I consider to be luck was that Lissa bolted out of bed, and -litterally- thought ahead. She grabbed our clothes, two, dry, hotel towels, and our toiletries and threw all of it in the bag before I had time to even start doing that. I scanned the room and took a notepad and the two logo pens for the hotel and stuufed them in the same bag after taking it from Lissa. What I didn't expect was two gun shots.

My origional plan was to hurry up and get Lissa out of here, all the while I was hoping that it would be a false alarm. This was the kind if stuff I loved. The adrinaline rush that comes with these types of... of.... experiences you could say. Protecting Lissa was ingrained in me. 'they come first' was what I was always taught, and now the time came... yet again.

Now, the plan had changed. I couldn't go through the halls and down to the elevator before running into the murderer. Who ever, or what ever it was, it would definatly be comming for the person now.

'Rose, I'm scared' Lissa told me in my mind.

"Shh. " I whispered. "Stay absolutley quiet."

Once that was said, Lissa and I heard voices, the murderers were in our hallway. WE listened Quietly as they hurried don the hallway.

The conversation went like this:

Male 1: "Come on! I know that there are Moroi in this hotel. Two Badicas to be exact."  
Male 2: "What room number are they in?"  
Male 3: "Room 218."

"Shit!" I mouthed quietly.

"ROSE! That's out room number."

Male 2: "I thought it was room 217."  
Male 3: "Wait- you're right. It is noom 217."

"Damn!" I cursed out in a low voice. That was the room next to us! Wow, to think that Lissa and I would have been in the clearing for one night and these "people" were actually Strigoi according from the dialogue. Not good.

Male 1: "Will you two shut up! The Dhamphir's will hear you! When that happens, we won't be able to get food for our masters then!"  
Male 2: "Kinda too late now. The whole hotel knows were here."  
Male 3: "Shhhhh. There's the room."

The men stopped walking, and there was a silence. This type of silence was like no other. It signified the fine line between life and death and someone would be crossing it to the other side tomight. That was for sure. What amazed me, was that these strigoi was oblivious to the fact that just ONE room down, was where the Dragomir Princess was staying.

Bang!

The sound of a door was busted and then the footsteps resumed. Folowed by the sounds of a fight. Immediatly, I garbbed my stake from my pocket and Turned to Lissa.

"Whatever you do," I told her in my scariest tone possible "you will NOT make a sound. You are to stay here and stay in constant communication with me by using Telepathy. You are not to leave this room. I am going over next door and I will be trying to save the Badicas. Got it?"

Lissa nodded. Horror-struck that I spoke to her like that. I instantly regretted it without showing it. It hurt me to do that to her, but I was not going to deal with anything that would potiently involve Lissa.

"Good. Now, when I leave, You WILL lock the door and head into the bathroom. There, you'll lock that door as well." I'll come back when the sun is up, but not until then. So, DON"T OPEN THE DOOR FOR ANYONE. In fact, I'll even call you on the cell phone that we have. Is that understood?"

Again, Lissa nodded. I still had my most horrifying low tone. "Great. Now, follow that plan." I told her before turning and heading out the door. Lissa followed it like I said.

Outside the hallway, I listened. The fight was still going on, and I peered into the door way of Room 217. from the looks inside the room, there was only one dead body lying nearby, and I couldn't tell whether or not it was a Strigoi's. I ust knew that the dhamphirs would need my help.

I took my first step inside, not knowing what to expect in the dark and ideantical room. 


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Hey, just out of curiosity, pretend you are a principal at your local high school. Around 2 pm, you are informed about the possibility of a bomb inside your school's building. Thiry minutes later, a tornado watch has been issued. Now, in a bomb threat, you have to evacuate the school's students at the very least 200 feet away, but in a tornado watch, EVERYONE has to remain inside the building until dismissial. What would you do in that situation? Please post your "plan" I guess you could call it, by clicking the green button!

If you're wondering what that was all about.... well; my school experienced that today.

Also, it would be helpful if you could post your opinions by clicking the green button IF you don't tend on particpating in the little pretend situation I have just given you. So! Now, what are you waiting for!!! Stop stalling and read! Got it?!?!?!?!?

----------------------------------------------------

Opening the door some should have not been a hard task to do, but it was. 'Pulse raicing, adrinaline pumping, and the fear of not having a good cover is what I have to worry about when dealing with strigoi. Oh yeah, not to mention that nasueous feeling where you may just throw up as well. Put it all together and you have a butt-kicking bad ass guardian that's me.

Then again, that's what I used to be. Now, I'm grief-stricken Rosemarie Hathaway who has been condeemed to a forever suicide mission of hunting down the Srigoi version of my soul mate. Great. I'd prefer the bad-ass god title, not the one I have. But, life never doesseem to treat you fairly, so I just have to grin-and-bear with it.

Hehe, grin-and-bear. Now that's Funny!' I thought to myself as I quickly and quitly scanned the dark room. What scared me was that there was no more sound. Nothing! Just silence. Now THAT, scared me.

Silence is not good. It means that the battle is over and that one- or sometimes both sides- side lost. Then I heard voices... again.

Man 1: "Now, now, what should we do about the Badicas now that their precious warriors are out of the way?"  
Man 2: "Oh! Oh! I know! Let's snack on one right now." The tone of the voice told me on thing: The Strigoi were starving.  
Man 3: "Too bad Ethan isn't here. He would be enjoying this right now."  
Man 1: "Ethan is NOT to be mentioned EVER again!" This one shouted! "He made a poor mistake in going after the Dragomir princess when he knew all too well that Guardian Hathaway was with her."

Female: "Please.... don't hurt us." she wimpered.

Man 1: "Silence! Especially if you don't know what's good for you."

Te strigoi were starting to piss me off! But I had stealth on my side. I continued towards the voices and saw that they came from the bedrom, what was even better was that one of the doors had a mirror on it and I could see the scene in the bedroom, plus, the mirror couldn't reflect my reflection since I had not moved in it's 'view' I guess you could call it.

From the scene, there was four Badicas. What was worse was that it was a family too. They were a mother, father, and a set of paternal twins. One was a girl and the other was a boy who looked like they were in their tweens as well.

Th strigoi on the other hand somehow got extremely lucky. All were newbies from the looks of it and were standing next to the bodies of two fallen comrades. The dhamphirs. What shocked me was that the dhamphirs' bodies were face-down and the backs of their necks were exposed. One had five Molinja's and the other had three molinja's. The one with the three tattoos was about as expenienced as I was, and yet... dead. No movement, no sound. Just utter stillness. It was unnerving.

Man 1: "Now, let's see here, I will give someone redemption, but it will be painful at first. A bite, just a simple bite and you will be awakened. First one to volunteer will live, everyone else will simple... die." The man had a tone where it was so peaceful, like none of this was at all horrible. It was his kind that disguated me the most, and I knew how the Badicas felt from first hand experience what it was like to be in this kind of poisition.

This man was defiantly the leader. His followers were stationed around the room. One was real close to me, and one strike would mean instant death for him. He was too exposed towards me. I smiled at the thought of hearing his scream. It meant that there was one less strigoi to deal with for a while. The other man, was across the room near the windows in the bedroom. The badicas were hands were tied to the bed post off on one side of the room. The leader was in the middle of the room. He personally did not look newbie when I took a closer look at him and there was blood from his mouth. I quickly looked down back towards the dhamphirs and saw where the bllod came from, and it surrounded my fallen comrades. It was so sad to see that and I wanted to cry because of that, but at the same time, I was furious and that emotion was stronger and I was going to use it against the Strigoi. It was the closest to my blind-fury emotion and I longed for it, before I lunged towards the quickest strigoi.

The battle of the Strigoi vs. Rosemarie Hathaway was underway. I personally would love evry minute of it. These people had no right to live and worse of all, they were in with Ethan. I would NOT go easy on them for Ethan tried to kill Lissa and me. 


	13. Chapter 13: The Actual One

Hey you guys!

For those who were on the guest chat board with Richelle mead, let me just say, that was very entertaining. She gave us some forms on insight of what was to come in both her Succubus Blues series and her Vampire Academy series as well.

By the way, According to Richelle Mead and one of her fans, a mystery was cleared up. On the description, it started that Rose-Marie Hathaway was a guardian in the forth VA book, Blood Promise, bu she isn't. I never saw that mistake until I reread the book description yeaterday. Also, the first chapter to Blood Promise comes out this July 25th!

Hope that was entertaining for you as it was for me!

That is all:  
Little-Dhamphir.

*  
To my suprise, the stake stuck the Strigoi with ease and he looked like he never saw -or felt- it. That was no fun. He didn't seem to know that he was dead either.

Now, I had no element of suprise; no cover of any sort and things were underway. 'They come first.' I thought over and over. Disregarding all of my previous thoughts about that saying. These Badicas, had suffered through enough. Now, a second Strigoi was heading for me. He was not the leader though and he was nothing to me, except a liability for the leader of this group of Strigoi.

What made me laugh was that this guy actually gave a battle cry and attacked head on. "Come and get it." Was the reply I simply stated.

He had no time to land a blow for my stake was practically hidden from him when he charged, but, the stake was angled perfectly. In one swift motion I was able to "halt" the strigoi and drive it up through his heart. The first Strigoi annoyed me for he showed no emotion, the second one pissed me off, for he was a HORRIBLE strigoi. He was not able to put up a good fight and I began to have second thoughts about this group of Strigoi. Ethan was the only one who seemed like he could fight. Now, it was time for a one-on-one with the leader.

"This seems WAY too easy." I said in the sweetest mocking voice. "It's Like Taking candy from a baby." The leader was furious and snarled -wait; did he actually snarle at me? Oh well- he was not in a good mood at all.

"I will NOT let you jeopardize this mission to obtain Moroi blood!" Sneering at me in the most hateful voice ever.

"Really, and what do you think-" He lunged and the fight between us finally started. I gripped the stake and waited for him to come to me, and he did. The fight was on, and you could see that this guy knew what he was doing. I swerved out of the way no more than a foot and he flew past me, but he did not go unharmed. Oh no he did not go unharmed in the slightest bit at all. I let my stake brush up again his arm and he screamed out loud.. The scrape left a huge welt on his arm and he cursed towards me. I simply smiled. This was going to be fun.

This time I decided to start the attack again and I darted towards him now. I was quick and was on top of him in a mere two seconds and started landing blows. He only avoided one and that was all he need before attacking me too.

Both of us were strong, fast, agile and above all; intelligent. The fight started to become tricky. Neither of us could seem to kill each other, and it seemed to go on forever. Both landing and taking blows became costly as we both 'seemed' to get tired.

Each time my stake moved upward, he moved back. Each time he grabbed my wrists, my hands broke free. He was furious and so was I, so I decided to try something new.

I did a double roundoff backwards, and landed lightly on my feet. -Who knew that Lissa doing a little bit of Cheerleading; and forcing me to do the same moves while we were on the run would come in handy. - With that space between us. It gave me ample ammount of time to think as he attacked again. When he was right in front of me, I ducked, and he somehow tripped and fell while I twisted around drove the stake into his back towards his heart, the was an terrible scream that erupted from him. The sad thing was that had the stake been an inch or two longer, it would have reached his heart, but stilll, no matter how I looked at it; I still missed his heart. I quickly got up and rolled him over while pinning him down so he couldn't move, and finally drove the stake in his heart.

There was no noise. No sound at all. None from me, nor the badica family, until a gasp emerged, and there stood another Dhamphir.

This dhamphir had a simplic beauty about her and it made her seem older, but deep down, you could tell that she was a novice like me. She had straight, auburn hair and dark brown eyes. She had a medium height to her that complimented a slim, yet strong figure. You could tell from the way she surveyed the room, that she would turn out to be a Badass, female guardian. Which was a tremendous honor to recieve, but she still had a long way to go.

"What HAPPENED here?" She asked. Her face turned to a look of Disgust and fear and she studied the room even closely.

"A Strigoi attack." I replied in a cool manner. She reminded me when I saw my first Strigoi murder, only this was a little different. There were no dead Moroi bodies, only Strigoi.

"Is... everyone okay...?" She replied.

"From what I could see. Yes." Was the reply.

I didn't realize until then that I was still on the ground. I managed to get up, only to discover that I was majorly bruised and had some deep cuts on me. I must have looked like a freak. The cuts didn't help my mood none when they started to sting like hell, and I wasn't over joyful at the thought of pain either.

I managed to get over to the badicas and pulled out a small pocket out of the man's pants and sliced the ropes that bound the family free. Then I turned and faced the novice dhamphir again.

I assumed a natural role of leadership; one that I inherited from my mom. Thank god for that quality! and commaned that everyone was to follow me as I headed back to mine and Lissa's room, but I stopped at my door.

There was a blood stain on the front or it, and the door was busted down.

"What in the hell?" I thought to myself.

"Stay close everyone, I don't want ANYONE getting hurt. I husstled everyone inside and told the novice dhamphir to scream if there was any type of problem. One of the Badica family members was calling for reinforcements, which made me pleased to see that this guy knew what he was doing. I left the family in the kitchen before going to search for Lissa. 


	14. Chapter 14

Pre-note: Hey you guys, some of you figure out that I replaced the sneak-peek for ch.13 for the real one! so, if you haven't read the actual REAL chapter 13, then you might want to do that. Other than that, here is the new chapter. Oh, and also, I have started writng a completely different vampire story called Vampir (which btw, that's the GERMAN translation of Vampire.)

AFTER Blood Promise comes out, I am going to start a fanfic completely from Dimitri's POV, since there are so few around on this website.

Now, here is the next chapter for you guys to read!!!!

Lights,

Camara,

And....... READ!

"What in the hell happened here?" I said to myself as I walked around the hotel room. Everything seemed undisturbed besides the blood stains and the busted door. Nothing seemed touched towards the end of the hotel room, and I could honestly hear nothing either. And THAT scared me the most. So the next best thing that I could do was open up into Lissa's mind, and once again, I was glad to have that trick in my 'arsonal', I guess you could say.

Opening up to Lissa almost became second nature to me nowadays. Back when Lissa and I was on the run, I could only get into her mind when her emotions were in the extremes, but no, it was no biggie.

Standing by the one of the beds was where I finally managed to get into her mind. What I happened to be seeing through Lissa's mind was that she was under something and was absolutly still. She HAD to have been holding her breath became there was no motion with what I was seeing. Her eyes started straight at a pair of feet that didn't seem to move either. The person was standing. The sad thing was that I couldn't tell where she was. The oly thing behind the person was a wall and as fall I could tell, she HONESTLY could have been inside or outside some building. It was a shame to see this little 'asset' for me in locating her, was for once a fluke. A damn shame is what it boiled down to.

That was, until a thought came into my head. I looked more closely at the person's pants -and shoes of cousre- and felt stupid almost immediatly! I... was the person who Lissa was pretty much seeing so she had to have been under the bed. I pretty much fell to the floor and stuck my head under the bed, only to see Lissa start to use compulsion. And damn, she was good, and I fell for her extra strong trick. What had to be funny, -at least it is for me, was that I was pulled back into Lissa'a mind.- from what I saw was (HEY LOOK! Random Author's note: Saw and Was have the same exact spelling both forewards and backwords. I never really noticed that until just now. Okay, back to the story! :P) that a face was hidden by shadows.

"You are going to back out from beneath this bed, leave this hotel room, and NEVER come back. You are going to run and forget that you ever saw me. AND- if you hurt Rose, then I'll come after you and find a way to kill you." Her sickly sweet voice told me.

End of Chapter: Hehe, you have to love my sorry attempt to get out of a writer's block, AND create a cliffy (even though its a sorry one..... unless you guys disagree with me.....) for you guys to deal with for the time being. But uh, not worry, things will soon get better..... or worse. :)

little-dhamphir-

p.s. Have you read Richelle Mead's latest Blog post about the possible Ex-KGB members living next door....... it's pretty funny. ;p 


	15. Chapter 15's insight

IMPORTANT!!!!!!! PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE, IT WILL PREVENT YOU FROM POSSIBLE GETTING LOST IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!

Well..... I JUST POSTED CHAPTER 15!!!

Currently listening to: "Misfit" by Lesley Roy and "Let Me Go" by 3 doors down

Now, Onto Other News:

1: OMG!!! Have you seen Richelle Mead's new Author photos?!?!?!?!? They are pretty in a simplistic way. 2: The first chapter of Blood Promise will be released on July 25th 3: The fifth book will be called "Spirit Bound" in the VA series and will be released this coming April!  
4: I have started a new story (well; actually, I have been working on it for the past few months) called Vampir (Vampir is a german cognate for vampire. cool huh?) and I am in the process of posting little bits of the story in order of it for people to read. So, please comment!  
5: PLEASE COMMENT. The comments help me with the writng so if something is wrong and a lot of people bring it up, then I have no problem changing it. :) 6: FLASHBACK ALERT!!!! Flashback will be contained in a closed bracket like this: [ ] and I will include book and page numbers from the flashback in this AFTER the fashback in this { } so that there is no confusion with what is going on in the chapter!

Now... Onto the story!

I must walk away. I must walk away. I must not attack Rose. Wait- my names Rose... isn't it?- I must walk away. I must walk away. Wait, is that a dead body?

OMG, it is! I thought to myself as I snapped out of the trance, (haha wrong term, it should be compulsion, not trace.) and came to my surroundings. Upon closer look, I realized that I was back in the hotel room next to mine. On that room's balcony. Looking out, I saw the sun was starting to rise, so the area outside should have been cleared of Strigoi by now, but the threat was still high ever since I found out that humans were working together. What was even more depressing, is that there was a dead human lying next to me, which brought back memories of what happened the day I was supposed to get my Qualifier with Arthur Schoenberg.

*  
Okay, NOW is where the flashback will start and will cover five pages of the book, so it's going to take a long time in typing up the written words by Richelle Mead. So in the meantime for you guys, I have considered a sneak peak of the next chapter -and trust me, I made the first two paragraphs confusing for right now, but I will explain more to them later on in the chapter, and from the looks of it, it is going to be looong. So that should be great news for those who were a bit disappointed of the length in chapter 14.

My goal is to have chapter 15 up no later than Friday of this week EST time(in the US) so, check back then! In the meantime though, I will posting pages 2 and 3 of my story Vampir!

For me: It's almost midnoght, so I plan on saying "Buenas Noches, Guten Nacht, bonne nuit, and MY native language: Good night." Translation of the above versions of "Good Night" are.....

Buenas noches - spanish Guten nacht - german Bonne nuit - French.

Sorry for those who speak Portuagese, Italian, Russian and any other language. I have yet to learn those languages version of "Good night!" 


	16. Chapter 15: Part 1

Currently listening to: Songs by Lesley Roy, 3 door down, and Nickleback

Now, Onto Other News:

1: OMG!!! Have you seen Richelle Mead's new Author photos?!?!?!?!? They are pretty in a simplistic way.

2: The first chapter of Blood Promise will be released on July 25th

3: The fifth book will be called "Spirit Bound" in the VA series and will be released this coming April!

4: I have started a new story (well; actually, I have been working on it for the past few months) called Vampir (Vampir is a german cognate for vampire. cool huh?) and I am in the process of posting little bits of the story in order of it for people to read. So, please comment!

5: PLEASE COMMENT. The comments help me with the writng so if something is wrong and a lot of people bring it up, then I have no problem changing it. :)

6: FLASHBACK ALERT!!!! Flashback will be contained in a closed bracket like this: [ ] and I will include book and page numbers from the flashback in this AFTER the fashback in this { } so that there is no confusion with what is going on in the chapter!

7: From the way that this chapter is being written, I can promise you that it is going to be long. So, I will be making it a two part chapter for you guys.

8: Oh, For those who HAD submitted you're character in my competition a while back, I just want to let you know that your characters will be showing up soon in my story. Well, actually, one of them IS in the story itself right now.

9: forgot what I was going to type here. Oops. hehe. *is embarassed*

Now... Onto the story!

I must walk away. I must walk away. I must not attack Rose. Wait- my names Rose... isn't it?- I must walk away. I must walk away -Wait, is that a dead body?

OMG, it is! I thought to myself as I snapped out of the trance, (haha wrong term, it should be compulsion, not trace.) and came to my surroundings. Upon closer look, I realized that I was back in the hotel room next to mine, the one where had killed my second, third and fourth Strigoi. On that room's balcony; Looking out, I saw the sun was starting to rise, so the area outside should have been cleared of Strigoi by now, but the threat was still high ever since I found out that humans were working together. What was even more depressing, is that there was a dead human lying next to me, which brought back memories of what happened the day I was supposed to get my Qualifier with Arthur Schoenberg.

[ I jumped down from the pilot, my boots sinking through an inch of smooth snow and crunching on the gravel of the driveway. The day was still and silent, save for the occasional breath of wind. Dimitri and I walked up to the house, following a river rock sidewalk that cut through the front yard. I could see him sliding into his business mode, but his overall attitude was as cheery as mine. We'd both taken a kind of guilty satisfaction in the pleasant car ride. My foot slipped on the ice-covered sidewalk, and Dimitri instantly reached out to steady me. I had a wierd moment of Deja vu, flashing back to the first night we'd met, back when he'd also saved me from a similar fall. Freezing temperatures or not, his hand felt warm on my arm, even trough the layers of down in my parka coat.  
"You okay?" He released his hold, to my dismay.  
"Yeah," I said, casting accusing eyes at the icy sidewalk. "Haven't these people ever heard of salt?"  
I meant it jokingly, but dimitri suddenly stopped walking. I instantly came to a halt too. His expression became tense and alert. He turned his head, eyes searching the broad, white plains surrounding us before settling back on the house. I wanted to ask questions, but something in his posture told me to stay silent. He studied the building for almost a full minute, looked down at the sidewalk, then glanced back at the driveway, covered in a sheet of snow broken only by our footprints. Cautiously, he approached the front door, and I followed. He stopped again, this time to study the door. It wasn't open, but it wasn't entirely shut either. It looked like it had been closed in a haste, not sealing. Further examination showed scuffs along the door's edge, as though it had been forced at some point. The slightest nudge would open it. Dimitri lightly ran his fingers along where the door met its frame, his breath making small clouds in the air. When he touched the door's handle, it jiggled a little, like it had been broken. Finally, he said quietly, "Rose, go wait in the car."  
"But wh-"  
"Go."  
One word-but one filled with power. In that single syllableI was reminded of the man I'd seen throw people around and stake a strigoi. I backed up, walking on the snow-covered lawn rather than risk the sidewalk. Dimitri stood where he was, not moving until I'd slipped back into the car, closing the door as softly as possible. Then, with the gentelest of movements, he pushed on the barely held door and disappeared inside. Burning with curiosity, I counted to ten and the climbed out of the car. I knew better than to go in after him, but I had to know what was going on with this house. The neglected sidewalk and driveway indicated that no one had been home for a couple of days, although it could also mean the Badicas simply never left the house. It was possible, I supposed, that they 'd been the victims of am ordinary break-in by humans. It was also possible that something had scared them off-say, like Strigoi. I knew that possibility was what had made Dimitri's face turn so grim, but it seemed an unlikely scenario with Arthur Schoenberg on duty. Standing on the driveway, I glanced up at the sky. The light was bleak and watery, but it was there. Noon. The sun's highest point today. Strigoi couldn't be out in sunlight. I didn't need to fear them, only Dimitri's anger. I circled around the right side or the house, walking in much deeper snow-almost a fotot of it. Nothing else wierd about the house struck me. Icicles hung from the eaves, and the tinted windows revealed no secrets. My foot suddenly hit something, and I looked down. There, half-buried in the snow, was a silver stake. It had been driven into the ground. I picked it up and brushed off the snow, frowning. What was a stake doing out here? Silver Stakes were valuable. They were a guardian's most deadly weapon, capable of killing with a single strike through the heart. When they were forged, four Moroi charmed them with magic from each of the four elements. I hadn't learned to use one yet, but gripping it in my hand, I suddenly felt safer as I continued my survey. A large patio door led from the back of the house to a woden deck that probably would have been a lot of fun to hang out on in the summer. But the patio's glass had been broken, so muchso that a person could easily get through the jagged hole. I crept up the deck steps, careful of the ice, knowing I was going to get in major trouble when Dimitri had found out what I was doing. In spite of the cold, sweat poured down from my neck. Daylight, daylight, I reminded myself. Nothing to worry about,  
I reached the patio and studied the dark glass. I couldn't tell what had broken it. Just inside, snow had blown in, and made a small drift on pale blue carpet. I tugged on the door's handle, but it was locked. Not that that mattered with a hole that big. Careful of the sharp edges, I reached through the opening and unlocked the landle's latch from the inside. I removed my hand just as carefully and pulled open the sliding door. It hissed slightly along its tracks, a quite sound that nonetheless seemed too loud in the eerie silence. I stepped through the doorway, standing in the patch of sunlight that had been cast inside by opening th door. My eyes adjusted from the sun to the dimness within. Wind swirled through the open patio, dancing with the curtains around me. I was in a living room. It had all of the ordinary items one might expect. Couches. TV. A rocking chair. And a body.  
It was a woman. She lay on her back in front of the TV, her hair spilling on the floor around her. Her wide eyes stared upward blankly, her face pale-too pale even for a Moroi. For a moment I thought her long hair was covering her neck, too, until I realized that the darkness around her skin was blood-dried blood. Her throat had been ripped out. The horrible scene was so surreal that I didn't even realize what I was seeing at first. With her posture,the woman might very well have been sleeping. Then I took in the other body: a man on his side only a couple of feet away, dark blood staining the carpet around him. Another body was slumped beside the couch: small, child-sized. Across was another. And Another. There were bodies everywhere, bodies and blood. The scale of death around me suddenly registered, and my heart began pounding. No, no. It wasn't possible. It was day. Bad things didn't happen in daylight. A scream started to rise in my throat, suddenly halted when a gloved hand came from behind me and closed over my mouth. I started to struggle; then I smelled Dimitri's aftershave. "Why," he asked, "don't you ever listen? You'd be dead if they were still here."  
I couldn't answer, both because of the hand and my own shock. I'd seen someone die once, but I'd never seen death of this magnitude. After almost a minute, Dimitri finally removed his hand, but he stayed close behind me. I didn't want to look anymore, but I seemed unable to drag my eyes from the scene before me. Bodies before me, Bodies everywhere. Bodies and blood. Finally I turned toward him. "It's daytime," I whispered. "Bad things dont happen in the day."I heard desperation in my voice, a little girl's plea that someone would say this was all a bad dream. "Bad things can happen anytime," he told me. "And this didn't happen during the day. This probably happened a couple of nights ago." ]{ pages 15 to 20 }

I remember that day almost as if it was again right now. And, in a way, it was. Looking more closely at the dead human body, I started to remember it. Somehow. When I looked at it again, I was able to see that it was a young man in his late teens; or very early twenties. He had no doubt been dead for a few days, for he looked exactly like the Moroi did that day. only this time, there was gashes from where the Strigoi teeth had cut through his neck.  
Bending down, I examined the cuts more closely, and saw that each individual cut would have have killed him, but all the cuts bleeding at the same time was enough to do him in. Standing back up, I looked again at the man, and that was when I recongnized him. He was the college boy who had loaned me and Lissa the car keys after Lissa used compulsion on him. It was Jeremy. 'That, had to be a horrible and painful way to die.' I said to myself. Finally, when I was able to tear my eyes away from him, I looked around the balcony. The balcony was shaped in a semi-circle coming out of the hotel buildig itself, yet, it is was connected. Next to the balcony, was a lattice with ivy growing through it. That caused me to have two thoughts, one: the hotel designer had been extremely intelligent when it came to designing the outside of the hotel's building. Ivy is well known for desroying a building slowly over time, and the hotel was really old judging by the size and volume of the ivy. The second one: was that the Strigoi had used the lattice to their advantage to get to the Badicas' room and study the Badicas before Attacking. What was worse was that had they made a mistake, and watched the wrong room, the Lissa could have been dead. Walking over the the lattice, there was a body hidden in the shadows near it. The person looked up, only to realize what I was and knoew that I had also knew immedaiatly what it was. A Strigoi. This Strigoi was apparently stupid and new as well, because it should have fleed inside the hotl not outside where the sun was, or me though, it was a perfect opportunity. I reached in my pocket for my stake; but nothing was in the pocket. Realizing where it was, I ran back inside towards the dead body of the Strigoi leader and yanked the stake out of him, while I cursed to myself about the stupid mistake that I had made. Before heading back to the balcony. Lokking down, I saw the Strigoi trying to make an escape, only to be stopped by the sun's light each time with a burn on his hand on top of that. I wasn't paying attention at all to the height of the balcony when I made a jump off of it and started to fall to the ground. My stupidity came into full effect of that action when I had almost felt my bone in my leg snap. Luckily it didn't though, and turned to face the strigoi before I attacked. 


	17. Chapter 15: part 2

guys, here is the last part to Chapter 15!!! you enjoy. Those of you who are like me; waiting on hands and feet for the next little bit of the ex-KGB story on Richelle Mead's website, well.... don't fret, the story shouldn't end on an open note. for all the comments and favorites for this story so far! That means a lot to me seeing what great support I have, but please don't be afraid to give me some pointers here and there about my writing. An author only gets better from both the good and the bad reviews that they recieve. But please, if you are going to give me a bad review, at least do it in a kind and polite way.

Thank you. ***************************************************************************************

You know, You'd think that my life would get any better; that there would be a light at the end of the tunnel that showed only happiness, instead of misery and hurt... but hey, life never seems to work that way. Right now, Life was throwing everything it could all at once to see how I could deal with it, and how I had been able to deal with it. But even then it's only a matter of time before I snapped. This Strigoi had a vengance, and he was determined to get away at all costs. Only he had many obstacles in his path right now. I was one of them, and I was proud for that. I smiled at him with my back facing the sun. I was feeling its warmth on me, encouraging me to end this worthless life in front of me. He was Anicent, yet young at the same time and I couldn't seem to place an age on him. It was like he had seen everything the world had to offer, but also there was a look to him that shouted ''newbie!''. His eyes were a light hazel color and he had dirty blond hair. His body was lean, yet built, and he even had an adorable, round, child-like face that showed innocence. Had he still be human, I would have had a crush on him. But now, looking at him, his face showed hatred and fury, while coiling his body so he could spring at his attacker. He would have done it too, had it not been for the light rays coming from the sky above. So, to make this more easier for the both of us, I attacked first when he had his guard down. My attack was smooth and flawless, yet quick and deadly. Like a Cobra strike on a hot summer day, It would have been better to end his life quickly, and I took the easy way out, until he said something the made me stop near him.  
"You're the infamous Hatahaway Guardian Belikov was talking about. Or, should I say Dimka now? Dimitri is no longer a guardian, and is just as depressed as you seem to be." The Strigoi spoke to me as if we were long time friends. Hearing this type of news about Dimitri was not pleasant. Especially since I had caused him to lose his soul with my idea. With that thought of him, came my tears. "Fuck you." I sneered, tear-streaked and unable to breath, I finished my attack, only to spare a few extra moments for this guy, by driving the stake into him a 1/2 inch below his heart. He let out a blood curling scream and started cussing like you wouldn't believe. There was insults and.... curses?, I think. Either way, I didn't want him dead, but he would soon be anyway. "Where is Dimitri?" I said in a dangerous tone. It was low, and full of hate. I despised him, and all the other Strigoi who helped in destroying my life little by little. They had already taken Mason and Dimitri, and they still wanted Lissa. It's because of them that I could never be a normal girl. I would have to work for the rest of my life in keeping the Moroi -and Lissa- safe. "I'm not telling you!" He shouted back. Now That... was the wrong answer.  
I hadn't been holding onto him to keep him from moving because of the sun, but slamming his body into the building of the Hampton hotel seemed like and great idea. Following through with it, I gripped my stake and slammed it into his upper thigh. This time, he did not scream. Looking at him, you could see his face was showing nothing but agonizing pain, but he never made a sound. He was a stubborn little fellow. Yanking my stake out of his body, I angled it to where it would pierce his belly.  
"Now that we have determined who is in control here... Do you want to tell me where he is?" This time, I gave him my glare. The one that Dimitri never seemed phazed by, yet scared the crap out of everyone else. The glare, that could potientally kill a person if the saying "if looks could kill" was true. It, was enough for this Strigoi give give me the juicy details. "He took a plane to Europe a few days ago. I'm not sure what he is doing there either. He is probably heading to Russia by foot at night seeing how, planes can hurt my kind. I believe he had flown to Germany, or was it Luxemburg...... Either way, there was a guys that went with him too, that spoke German as well, so he had to land in that area of Europe." She flinched, waiting for me to torture him some more. But what was Dimitri doing in the part of Europe that was huge on speaking German? It made no sense to me. None at all, what also made me wonder was if Dimitri spoke a different language other than Russian and German. This Strigoi had clearly said "-had spoke German as well,"; but that could have ment anything. With whatever sliver of hope that I had left for him, was shattered. As my hope shattered, the stake moved up and struck the Strigoi's heart. He died almost immediatly as the first rays finally reached him. *  
Later on; (really a few seconds later, yet it seemed to take forever) I finally collapsed and thought not only about Dimitri, but everyone who had meant something to me in my life, everyone slowly began to seem like nothing to me. My life was falling apart in front of me, and I had no way of stoping it. I didn't know if I had fallen to the ground yet. I didn't know if I had hit rock bottom, but if I wasn't there yet, then shouldn't I be getting close to it? Standing up seemed to take a lot of energy out of me. Taking a deep and slow breath, I stood in front of the slow burning Strigoi body while taking out my camara to get a photo of the dead Strigoi, I snapped a picture before heading over to the lattice for the big climb in front of me. Today, was going to be a long day, and it wasn't even seven yet. 


	18. Chapter 16 Preview and Author's Note:

Hey, Guys:

Here is Chapter's 16 insight Preview and Vampir's Preview of Page 4:

For Vampire Academy:

Basically, we as fans of this series whose spending their time either writng fanfics or reading them, understand that this is a horrible part of Rose's life. )Not to mention, there there is no way possible that my fanfic will be anywhere near as close to the actual book Blood Promise.) But, at some point, it HAS to get better... right????

So, I will make a promise, to hurry up with the whole Hotel part of my story and I will move on from there. In the meantime though, I am going to hold a new character contest. So, if you want to particpate in this, I am going to need a very detailed summary (requirements were posted earlier in the story.) about who they want to see in this story. This time, I am going to have only one winner. The character can be one of the four things: Human, Dhamphir, Moroi, or Strigoi. The Contest ends July 10th, 2009 at midnight EST.

Here is VA's insight for chapter 16:

Climbing the lattice was a bit difficult for me, my body was stiff, tired, and above all sore from all the fighting. ButI HAD to keep moving for the back up team of guardians would arrive soon to assess the damage. My job, on the other hand, was just getting started. Reaching the top, I swung my body over to the Badica's Hotel room, before going in through the balcony. With my camara in one hand, and my stake in the other, I walked over to each of the Dead Strigoi's bodies that was in here, while snapping a photo of each. This was my way of keeping track of the Strigoi kills I had made since leaving the Academy. I was just finished taking the last photo, when I heard a scream coming from my room next door, immediatly I began to run before I could determine that it was a scream. Arriving there in no time at all, I saw the Dhamphir novice trying to calm Lissa down nearby in the kitchen. When Lissa saw me, she ran to me, tear-streaked and sweaty. She pulled me into a hug and stood there crying saying that she had never been through this kind of thing like this and that it terrified her. I just stood there, letting her cry this out. She needed it, and wasn't in control of her emotions.... yet.

For Vampir:

This story, right now, is only written as a rough draft, so please keep this in mind as you read it. I am working hard on it and will post the fourth page on here as soon as I get through writing up until page forty. It takes a while to write and type this story up for some stange reason, so please bear with me, as I continue hand writing it. I'll post page four sometime between Wednesday and Friday (EST time of course, because THAT is my time zone that I live in.)

Thank you guys for all the support you have given me from all the comments/reviews and even from all the private mail on this site too. I'm open for both the good and bad reviews as they help me get better with my writing. 


	19. Chapter 16 OFFICAL

::::::::::::::::WARNING::::::::::::::::: Hey guys, here is the latest chappie, brought to you live from . Anyways, I had not realized how messed up this document became (dont worry, the written stuff is fine) so if you dont want to read it yet, then no hard hard feelings will come to me. I was be added spaces here and there, so it's honestly here for you to read whenever you want to.

Like I promised, this was the last chapter that you would read about the characters being in the hampton. Chapter 17, will talk about them checking out and then bye bye hotel part. So rejoice fan! The time now came.

I have a dilemma for you guys: I have two great books that I would love to read, One is called Just Listen (by Sarah Dessen) and th Other is the Third Night World book that has the green cover (from LJ Smith). Which one should I read next while I am waiting for all the new books in a ton of series to come out (including VA)????? Please tell me if you plan on riting a comment for this chapter.

Thanks a bunch for all the support out there about my writng? I didn't know it was that good. I just wonder if I am "author good" you know. I have always wondered if my writing style is good enough for me to get published later on. That is one of my dream goals btw.

little-dhamphir-

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Climbing the lattice was a bit difficult for me, my body was stiff, tired, and above all sore from all the fighting. ButI HAD to keep moving for the back up team of guardians would arrive soon to assess the damage. My job, on the other hand, was just getting started. Reaching the top, I swung my body over to the Badica's Hotel room, before going in through the balcony. With my camara in one hand, and my stake in the other, I walked over to each of the Dead Strigoi's bodies that was in here, while snapping a photo of each. This was my way of keeping track of the Strigoi kills I had made since leaving the Academy. I was just finished taking the last photo, when I heard a scream coming from my room next door, immediatly I began to run before I could determine that it was a scream. Arriving there in no time at all, I saw the Dhamphir novice trying to calm Lissa down nearby in the kitchen. When Lissa saw me, she ran to me, tear-streaked and sweaty. She pulled me into a hug and stood there crying saying that she had never been through this kind of thing like this and that it terrified her. I just stood there, letting her cry this out. She needed it, and wasn't in control of her emotions.... yet. It seemed to take forever. No only did I get to experience her outer emotions, but I also felt her inner emotions. They were in overdrive and the bond only seemed to intensified them. I knew that wasn't possible, but I still couldn't ecape them. Those emotions seemed to flow into me. Causing me to thnk that they were mine. Some of the emotions were things like: Rose could've died today....... I could have been attacked today...... I'm the last Dragomir, im more valuable than those badicas, and I want to be more like them....... This has been one of the worst nights of my life since the car accident that killed everyone but me, including for the time being... rose. Im pretty more alone now..... so on and so forth. I never fully realized just how Lissa saw herself from a day to day basis, she struck me as the 'I can adapt to anything that life throws at me" kind. But who knew what had been going through her head these past months since the accident. I sure as hell didn't realize this, and I'M supposed to be her guardian. "I'm sorry Lissa. I didn't realize you felt that way. Even with the bond, it never seemed to occur to me that was how you felt. I'm a horrible friend because of that. No wonder you did those things to me when I was walking out the gates of St. Vladmir's. I'm soo sorry Lissa. I promise-" She turned to look at me in the face and had cut me off from my speech. No one was allowed to do that to me, but I let her slide as I listened to what she said. "Don't be sorry. It's because of you that I am still alive, from all the things that I have done that caused me to get therapy, if it wasn't for you, I would honestly BE dead. In many different ways. I have a lot to be thankful for, and you're the main reason. Your my sister in so many ways, and now, you mean more to me than that. You know how best friends claim thatthey're like sisters, well; now I see you as a real one. I would give anything for you to adopt my name or me adopt yours. Without you, my life would basically be meaningless. It's because of you that I am still breathing, experiencing sunlight on my face. It's because of you that I know that we will get theough this together and that we will both live long and happy lives.... with the men of our dreams. It's because of you.... that im me. So don't you EVER be sorry for one minute because your apologies would mean nothing to me. Sorry if that sounded a bit harsh; but it's the truth. And sometimes we have to face the truth whether we like it or not."  
Wow. Who knew that she had that in here. That speech was enough to bring tears in my eyes, and it did. I hadn't realized that she (or me) had taken a step back while she gave ,e that speecjh, but it was enough to littlerally jump into her arms and give her a good long hug. We stood there like that until she heard footsteps coming down the hall in the hotel towards the badicas room. "Rose, they're here."  
That was all it took for me to realize just who THEY were. It was the reinforcements. Then came a thought in my mind. 'i'm going to go and stand on the balcony and wait quietly so that they dont find me. We just have to hope that the dhamphir and the Badicas dont mention me.  
I nodded silently, and we both parted. Then I faced the novice dhamphir to ask her a burning question that I had been wondering for quite some time. "What's your name novice?" Lydia she said. It was a pretty name and it suited her well. She had a look to her face that told me that she was going to burst with energy, but she had a calm stance. She fought to keep herself in check so she could fit in with the other dhamphirs. She was just like Dimitri. "You know, I never really got why the Strigoi attacked this room, and I guess that we will never know since you killed all three of them. Three? "I ended up killing four here in the hotel and even one in a mall earier this week. "Five!? No Freakin' way?!" She actually started jumping up and down! "I'd LOVE to join you so that you could teach me. Everything you know about fighting Strigoi. That's freakin' amazing! Please please please let me join you!"  
"Well talk later. Right now, we have to deal with the reinforcements." I said that just as they walked in. Lydia had regained her calm stance once again and basically bacame the Dimitri I once knew. That hurt a lot to see in action. Now, everything relied on keeping the Badicas' mouths shut, or everything would fall apart. *  
After explaining my story to the reinforcement Guardians, I had said my goodbyes to them while asking polietly to leave this room. I had claimed that I really needed some sleep and out from the eight eyes that stared at me (only two being females) none seemed to not believe me, and they left with the Badicas. Lydia had stayed behind. She was a runaway but claimed that she was a drop out. I was amazed at her lie and decided that it would be for the best that she stayed with me and Lissa, The chances of surviving the next Strigoi attack was already brighter. Plus, I would have killed to get some shut eye for right now. Yet, I still had a job to do. Walking over to the balcony, I saw lissa sitting there and saw how 'sick' she was. Remembering that she had not had a feeding since god knows where. I opened the door and sat next to her. Gently nudging her, I told her to come on so that way we would find a human for her to drink from.


	20. Chapter 17

Hey guys! Sorry about the wait. I slacked off big time from this story. In case you guys were wondering about what Blood Promise was like: I'll say this: It was set differently simply because Rose was not at the Academy. Other than that, I refuse to tell you ANYTHING else about it. You guys will have to read it yourselves if you truly want to know what comes next. I personally LOVED it.

This year, I have a pretty crazy school schedule, so; if I can't get two full chapters written within a week, I'll lwt you know through a author's note/sneak peek. That way, you're still informed about what's going on.

Now, onto the story! But please be aware, that after all the action that i've placed in the last few chapters, this one is meerly a cathch-up to the next part of the story and may get boring, but IT IS A VITAL CHAPTER.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before we left the hotel for good, I had collected Lissa's and my belongings. We were going to need them. Also, Lissa, Lydia, and I enjoyed a contiental breakfast to go. The food was alright, and what was better was that i was free. Right as we were leaving, we were stopped by Human police.

"Have you guys seen or heard anything that went on at the hotel last night?" The sergeant asked?

"No sir, my friends and I stopped here around one this morning to get some sleep before we decided to hit the road again. We're going to college in Seattle together." It was a simple and believeable lie to give to the officer.

"Okay. That's all I needed to know then." Shortly after that was said and done, he left to go do his own thing apparently. I used that to make my escape. I got extremely lucky to have already paid for the room before the attacks occured, so I would not have to deal with the check-out lady. I personally felt bad for them though. They were going to have to deal with the damages caused from my fight, and would also have to deal with some excuse the the dhamphir guardians in the comming days as well. My mind was swimming with those thoughts and more as we headed out into the sunny morning before heading to the bank.

"Rose, what are we going to do? What if you can't get a bank account opened today?" Liss asked me.

"Dont know. The relator lady gave me a note to hand to the bank to let me in it so I could pay for the house. That should be good enough for them." I started out the windshield as I drove towards he Bank. Lissa sat in the front passenger seat, and Lydia took the middle one in the back. I had been driving the car for about ten minutes already, and I was scared for what the outcome may bring if the bank did not allow me acces to the bank account. Also, what would happen if I was to suddenly cross paths with someone I knew? What if it was the man I'd sworn to kill? Nothing was making sense anymore. For all I knew, my life was in the drains and I was spirling out of control within them. That was not me. I had everything under control. My life before the huge Strigoi attack was finally getting back into perfect place, except for a few bumps in the road here in there. Now, pulling into the bank parking lot, I had to re-assess my life and how I was going to go about it. Things were not looking good at all. Sighing, I parked the car and opened the door for myself and shut it quickly before Lissa or Lydia could even to think about getting out. Later, they followed me in the bank again.

Luck was on my side again, because there a young woman at the front desk who had no bank users to deal with. I quickly went up to her, and sat down in a chair accross from her. She looked up from whatever papers she was reading and smiled in a friendly way.

"Well hello there young girls! What can I do for you today on this fine Sunday Morning? The sun's out and the day just keeps getting better and better!" Was she on her medication? I thought to myself. Instead of saying that thought out-loud, I immediately went into business about what had needed to be done two days ago.

"Earlier this week, my friends and I were here to get some money from a bank account that was opened up a little while ago. Only, some guy said that I had to had proof of residence. So, I went to the local relator's place to find a house, and she said that I needed a bank account that was currently open, before I can place a down-payment on a house that my friends and I like. So, I had to explain, why I was looking for a home and she wrote me a note for this here bank, saying that I am going to buy the house, but I need the money from the bank account before it could be bought." As I told her that, I handed her the handwritten note and she looked at it carefully.

"I see what you mean, well you're in luck. Usually the bank manager doesn't come in on Sunday's and he decided to come in today for some reason. I'll go and get him for you. Why don't you follow me to a private room so you can further discuss this situation." In a instant's notice, she had created a air of professionialty, which as amazing because I honestly thought she was loony, but i happened to be second guessing myself. Lissa, Lydia and I followed her to the private room that she had mentioned and sat in the booth across some desk that you tell immediatly was there only for show. The lady left us alone as she went to go the bank manager.

The room was rather.... bland. There was no other way of describing it. The booth was a dark blue, facing a glass desk, and behind it was the typical office chair hat you would see at a office store. The walls shone no life. They were white. There was a light on the ceiling that would had offered dim lighting for a human being and a tinted window on one of the walls. It seemed depressed, and it almost gave a feel of being in jail. We sat in the room for about five minutes, before the bank manager arrived. And once he did, it shocked me to see what he was. He was no human. That was for sure.


End file.
